HTTYD Requests
by Scaredforhttyd3
Summary: This will be a series of requested HTTYD oneshots (: Rating must be K or T for injury. Any time zone is welcome(:
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is an idea that just popped into my head... literally typed it up within 20min lol. I was recently re-watching rtte season 6. In the final episodes, I'm pretty sure Hiccup was having a really hard time with his dad, Johan, and Krogan... So this is my take on what happened on one of those nights in between episode 12 and 13.**

Astrid awoke to a crash outside her hut. She jolted upright in an instant, her knives that she kept under her pillow drawn. She slowly crept out of bed, slipped on her boots, and slinked out of her hut into the cool night air. She had a feeling she knew where the sound came from. The dim light seeping through Hiccup's hut confirmed her suspicions. She tip-toed down the ramp to Hiccup's hut, wondering why in the world he was still up at this hour. _He should be sleeping..._ Astrid thought, slightly annoyed. Another crash, this one followed by a frustrated shout and concerned coos. Astrid picked up a jog now. She stopped before the door, then slowly creaked it open. Crates and papers with what looked like Dragon Eye notes were strewn about the floor. Hiccup was hunched over his desk in the far corner, a single lit candle placed there, illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. She stood there for a moment, taking in his stance. His shoulders were tense, his back stiff, and his hands, which were pressed against the table, were balled into fists. Astrid stepped forward slowly, resting a gentle hand on his tight shoulder once she reached him. He stiffened under her touch, but didn't respond in any other way.

"Hiccup?" she asked softly and hesitantly. He just stood there, staring at the papers laying on the desk in front of him with fierce intensity. "Hey," she said, giving his shoulder little shake. "Hiccup? Are you okay?" He suddenly stood up straight, his movements quick and rigid. He shook his head, and his breathing started to increase, but he never once took his eyes off of the papers. "Hiccup! Hey, hey, calm down," Astrid tried to sooth, her mind racing as to try and find what could be wrong with him, and what could cause him to act so distraught. Hiccup's forehead started to sweat, the small droplets reflecting the candle light. Astrid recoiled her hand when he started to shiver, like a fever had suddenly took hold of him. "Hiccup, wha-" She was cut off by him turning abruptly, starting to pace. She looked at Toothless for answers, shaking her head in bewilderment. However, he just looked at her with sad and confused eyes. Astrid sighed before walking forward and grabbing both of Hiccup's shoulders, trying to get him to look at her. But he kept his head ducked, mumbling things to herself. She could catch a couple words such as "dad" "Johan" and "dragon." Frustrated, Astrid let go of Hiccup's shoulder, instead gripping his chin and forcing him to look at her. She gasped in shock when she saw his eyes. His forest green irises were bright with fear and his eyes slightly damp, red, and puffy. "Hiccup," she gasped, "what's wrong?" She brought her hand from his chin up to his cheek, her thumb rubbing the tears from his face. He jerked his face away quickly however, walking over to Toothless, who had his head cocked in question and was cooing in worry. Hiccup leaned against his dragon, sinking down to the floor and wrapping his arms around his knees, drawing them to his chest. Toothless let out a small gurgle as he wrapped his tail around Hiccup, his head going rest near Hiccup's legs. Astrid sunk to the ground beside him, still completely befuddled as to what could cause him to act this way. He obviously wasn't going to answer her, so she did the only other thing she could think of. Astrid wrapped her arm around his shoulder, the other going to rest on his chest. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck. He clung to her fiercely, but she didn't mind. She let him take whatever comfort he needed from the embrace. His breath was coming in short, shuddered huffs, and his whole body quivered. After almost ten minutes, Astrid couldn't contain her curiosity or concern any longer. Entangling herself from his arms, she once again grabbed his shoulders, but this time he looked up at her on his own accord. Tears now streamed freely down his face. This was the first time Astrid had ever seen him cry, and she hated it. She hated seeing him so broken. "Hiccup, you need to tell me what's wrong," she stated importantly. He opened and closed his mouth, and a stammered gurgle was all that he could produce. He closed his eyes then, and took in a deep breath, seeming to try and steady himself. He sniffed, then opened his eyes. They were focused and alert now, and Astrid let a little smile of relief cross her features. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw her, almost like he never really knew she was there.

"I-I, uh," he stuttered, hurriedly wiping the tears from his face.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, Hiccup," Astrid reassured quickly, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine. Really. Y-you can go now." And with that, he stood, dragging her with him, and started leading him out the door.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up." She ripped her arm from his grasp. "I don't think you're fine, Hiccup." She gripped his arm this time, leading him back to his desk and plopping him down in the chair, despite his many protests. "Now, do you mind telling me what just happened there? What was that? I've never seen you like that before." Her voice softened at that last sentence.

Hiccup shifted uneasily. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you're not leaving that chair until you do, so I suggest you start talking."

He looked at Astrid with an exasperated look, before sighing heavily and speaking; "I-it's just-" he stopped abruptly, then his shoulders sank in defeat and he let all of his emotions spill. "W-with these flyers and Krogan and Johan and Viggo's dead a-and now dad..." his voice faltered and dropped as he said the last bit. "If Johan finds the King of Dragons, he could wipe out the entire dragon race, but-but how can I go off on this-this crazy mission and leave my dad? He would never leave me if our roles were reversed. I mean, he-he-argh!" Hiccup pounded his fists on the table in a fit of frustration, while Astrid's heart broke at the sight. She should have known he was struggling. But he had done such a good job at hiding it...

"What if he were to-" Hiccup started again, "You-you know! And I wasn't there... I-I just, four years isn't enough to make up for a lifetime of our wasted time! If I lost him, I don't know what I'd do," his voice started to quiver, "And there's the chance I could lose Toothless too? I have to have the _most_ thought out plan, the _most_ strategic, the _most_ intelligent. I have to outsmart both Krogan and Johan, who have both had a lifetime of experience! I'm only 19! I shouldn't have to be in charge of all _this_ ," he gestured vaguely to the area around him, "Not alone! I-I-I _need_ him. I need dad... If there's any flaw, as small as it is, someone could _die,_ Astrid. _You_ could die. I can't do this alone..."

Astrid stood there for a moment, in shock with Hiccup's sudden outburst. Her mind mulled over what to say-how she could possibly comfort him. Choosing her next words carefully, she said, "You're not alone, Hiccup. You have the Berk council, the gang, and _me_. You don't- _won't_ \- have to do this alone. We're all here for you, Hiccup. As for your dad... I can't promise everything is going to go right. I just can't, because _I_ don't know if everything is going to be all right. But no matter what happens to your dad, we're all here for you. Whatever you need, we'll get it. And whatever happens, happens. You can't change the future, Hiccup. Just do me a favor; if you're going to have a panic attack, and you _do_ find yourself worrying about the future, come to me, or Fishlegs. I don't want you all alone like this again." She kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his hand in hers. Hiccup closed his eyes and nodded his head, letting out a shuddered sigh. "Alright. Now, _sleep_."

"I-I can't do that, Astrid. I have to stay up, looking over the plan, trying to figure out more about this King of Dragons-"

"You can do that tomorrow. You need rest. You can't plan correctly in this state, Hiccup." She snatched his arm and dragged him to the bed before pushing him into the bed. Hiccup rolled his eyes, but obliged and laid down, letting out another sigh. "Good. I'll be back in the morning to make sure you've slept." She quickly pecked his lips, then moved to leave. Looking over her shoulder she said, "Good night, babe."

And for the first time that night, Hiccup smiled. "Good night."

 **Alright! There we have it! As always, thank you and please leave a review! (: If you have a request plz leave it in the comments or PM me!**


	2. Chicken Challenge

**jokermask18** **requested this one(: I LOVED this idea, however I'm worried I didn't pull it off...tell me what you think...**

Stormfly landed outside the Clubhouse with a soft thump, Astrid quickly dismounting her dragon and hurriedly entering the Clubhouse. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her just how hungry she was. She had been out on patrol all day, and had forgotten to pack food. The rest of the gang were already there, happily munching on their dinner of potatoes and fish. She sat down and reached for her plate, which was in the middle of the table, completely ignoring everyone's greetings. She was just about to stab a potato with her fork, when Stormfly nudged her from behind, squawking. Astrid groaned before standing up and walking out of the Clubhouse. She made her way down the ramps and to the storehouse, where she grabbed a large bucket of already-prepared chicken and, with some difficulty, hauled it back up and into the clubhouse. Stormfly sat there, perking up when she saw Astrid enter. That darn dragon didn't even get up to help. She grunted, and seeing her struggling, Fishlegs hurried up to help her. Once in front of her, Stormfly started chewing merrily on the chicken, while Astrid sat down once more. With her fork, she pierced the very potato she had intended to when she was interrupted. The potato was now cold, but it tasted like heaven in her mouth. She scarfed the rest of her food down, but was not satisfied. Her stomach still felt empty. Astrid's eyes drifted to her left where Stormfly sat, and then to the chicken that was in the barrel. Her mouth watered at the sight. Quick as a snake, she snatched a chicken leg from the barrel and started to chomp on it. The others, including Stormfly, looked at her in a mixture of shock and bemusement. She ignored it though, throwing away the now-bare-boned leg and grabbing another. Stormfly squawked madly, moving to hover over the barrel as if trying to protect it. Astrid sighed and looked at her dragon, annoyed. Astrid shoved her away, and pulled out another chicken leg, now eating two at a time. The greasy chicken just tasted so good... she couldn't stop herself. She grabbed leg after leg, wing after wing.

"How much can she fit in there?" Tuffnut whispered in confusion to his sister. Ruff just shrugged, looking at Astrid with wide eyes.

"Uhhh, Astrid...?" Hiccup asked hesitantly, looking slightly scared.

"Hmm?" she answered distractedly, nibbling off the last bits of meat from a large chicken wing.

"Uh-I- never mind." Hiccup shook his head. "I'm just gonna..." He motioned to the door. "Get...going..." Hiccup pushed in his chair in, then slowly backed out of the Clubhouse, disappearing from sight. The others quickly followed suit, until it was only her and Stormfly left. The Deadly Nadder seemed to have eaten her fill a long time ago, now just watching her rider worriedly.

"What?" Astrid snapped, seeing how Stormfly was looking at her. Stormfly squawked at her again, and Astrid sighed, standing up and sinking to the ground, leaning against Stormfly. She still had a chicken leg in her hand, but it started to droop and sway as she wavered in and out of consciousness. Stormfly`purred sympatheticly, crouching low to the ground and wrapping her tail around Astrid protectively. As Astrid drifted off the sleep, the chicken leg dropped down to her lap, and she mumbled a drowsy, "I win."


	3. Not Okay

**Ugh! So sorry I've been gone for so long. Life had been super crazy and I haven't been able to write much. This one-shot was requested by Gabrielly760.  I thought this was an absolutely adorable idea, and I would have really liked to have seen this in rtte.**

Stoick had never been more concerned in his life. The whole day had been a whirlwind of chaos.

 _Lost Hiccup. Must find Hiccup. Found Hiccup. Repeat._

Stoick looked down at his son who sat atop Toothless' back with teary eyes. He let out a shuddered sigh and laid a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup craned his neck to look at his father, a small smile on his lips. Stoick let a smile play on his own face, beyond relieved that his son was right here in front of him, and not in the evil clutches of malicious hunters. He could only imagine what Viggo wanted to do with him. They flew the rest of the way in silence, besides the twins' occasional nonsense and Snotlout's complaints about how they had been flying all day.

It was night by the time they made it back to Berk. Everyone went their separate ways once they reached the island, to tired from the day's events to linger. Toothless landed with a soft _thump_ outside the Haddock residence. Stoick dismounted first, turning around to help Hiccup if needed. Hiccup got down without a problem, but Stoick didn't miss Hiccup's small limp as they walked towards the house, nor the way he slumped his shoulders and wrapped his arms around himself in a self-hug.

"Are you alright, son?" Stoick asked as they entered, closing the door behind him.

Hiccup let out a shakey laugh and shook his head, figeting with his fingers nervously. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Stoick noticed how his voice sounded raspy and strained, like he was recovering from a soar throat. Stoick's brow scrunched in concern and confusion. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Yes, dad," Hiccup said, a bit more determined, "I. Am. Fine. I just want to get to bed and sleep. I-I'm really tired..."

"Oh, of course, son." Stoick clasped his hands together. "I'll see you in the morning

"K. G'night, dad."

"Good night, son."

...

Hiccup sighed as he removed his shirt, wincing as the movement tugged on his sore muscles. He absentmindedly rubbed the spots on his wrists that were raw from tugging at his bonds. Hiccup straightened, rolled his shoulders, and took a deep breath. However, almost immediately he doubled over and groaned, his arms going to wrap around his middle. He breathed a shuddered sigh as he looked down at his abdomen. It was swollen, with yellow and purple bruising adorning his pale skin. _Broken ribs... Great._ He thought as he prodded his ribs, sharp pain stabbing him with every touch. His other hand went to his throat, feeling the strange pattern of swelling from the chains. He coughed and grimaced as he hacked up blood. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he continued coughing violently.

"Son? Are you okay?"came a muffled voice.

"Y-yeah," Hiccup tried to holler back, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. The noise of panicked steps sounded, and a moment later Stoick came bursting through the door. Hiccup let out a strangled squick and stumbled back, holding a hand out to his father to stop him. Stoick didn't listen though, merely pushing Hiccup's hand aside and looking him over critically. Stoick's expression wavered, then went wide eyed.

"Odin, son! Why didn't you say anything?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Didn't want you to worry," Hiccup grated, inwardly cursing how bad he sounded. "I'm fine." He absently rubbed his bruised middle.

Stoick didn't look convinced. "Mmhm, sure you are. I'm going to go get Gothi." Stoick turned to leave, but Hiccup stopped him.

"No, no no no. I-it's fine, dad. I'm okay."

"No, you're not, Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, more in concern than anger. With that he spun around and stomped out of the room angrily.

Hiccup groaned and buried his hands is his hair. The last thing he wanted was to be the center of attention. He just wanted to sleep. Hiccup sank down into his bed with a sigh, grunting as the hard wooden bed pressed against his bruised back. He got up and shuffled down the stairs, head low and foot and prosthetic dragging with exhaustion. After collecting a three blankets from the closet, he limped back up to his room and laid the extra blankets on his bed. Lowering himself onto the bed once again, he breathed a breath of relief at the feel of the soft wool blankets against his aching body.

Sleep beckoned him, and he was about to answer when he heard the door open downstairs, followed by heavy footsteps and the thunk of wood against wood. Hiccup sighed and opened his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon. Stoick barged through the door, Gothi and Gobber following close behind. Gothi's face was contorted with urgency, and Hiccup wondered what his father had told the old woman. It was just a couple bruises for Thor's sake...

Gothi immediately set to work, hooking the end of her staff around Hiccup's neck and using it to pull him down to her level. She began poking and prodding at his throat, making Hiccup flinch and try to pull away. After messing with his eyes and sticking her fingers in his mouth, for reasons unknown to Hiccup, she moved to his chest. Hiccup felt his cheeks heat up as she felt the entirety of his chest and stomach. Even though she was a healer and had to examine him this way for his own good, it still felt...awkward to be shirtless around a woman, or anyone for that matter. He didn't even show his bare arms, so being shirtless with people, granted only three, crowding around him, definitely made him self-conscious. She stabbed at his ribs, and he grunted through gritted teeth at the movement. Gothi tisked and shook her head, and Hiccup guessed she had felt his broken ribs. She gestured for Gobber, and he came forward, carrying two sand bags. He nodded and emptied one. Gothi scribbled onto the ground, then stepped back, letting Gobber take over. Gobber let his eyes scan over the runes, and his normally careless expression wavered for a split second.

"Odin, lad..." Gobber whispered.

"That bad?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye... Three broken ribs, two cracked, severe bruising on your chest, stomach, and back, as well as several cuts and scrapes. Ch..." Gobber swallowed, then started again, now directing his speech to Stoick. "More bruising on his neck, due to... due to chains..."

Stoick's shuddering gasped could be heard. "Ch-chains?" he croaked out.

Gobber nodded sadly.

Stoick's hands fisted, and he started to shake. "Those...those-"

"Uh...dad? Don't do anything crazy, please. I'm fine, I'm ok, I'm here, alright? We can deal with Viggo later..."

"But-" Stoick started to protest, but Hiccup stopped him.

"Please, dad. Just-not tonight. I-I'm really tired... I just want to sleep..."

Maybe it was the brokenness in his voice, or the fact that Hiccup rarely pleaded, but Stoick seemed to relax. "Fine," he said.

"Thank you." Hiccup began to lay down, but Gobber cleared his throat to get Hiccup's attention.

"Uh, lad? Gothi has to wrap up those ribs before you do anything. And she says you should ice your throat as soon as possible in order to prevent swelling."

Hiccup groaned, but nodded and sat back up. Gothi picked a roll of bandages from her satchel, and began to wind them around Hiccup's torso. With Gothi's skilled fingers, it didn't take more than a minute and a half for her to finish, and Hiccup flopped down into bed, to tired to care about his throat. Gothi scribbled down a few more notes, which Gobber read aloud, but it all faded as Hiccup began to drift into unconsciousness. He distantly heard soft murmmers and the door close. Then he felt something grab his hand, and his father's voice.

"Hiccup," Stoick started, "I'm... I'm glad you're okay... I don't think I'd know what to do if Viggo had gotten to you first...I-" he caught himself, as if he had said more than he should have. "Yeah," he said as he stood up. "Good night, son."

A distant smile made it's way to Hiccup's lips. He was drowsy and already half asleep, so he wasn't even entirely aware of what he was saying, but four little words seemed to slip out. "I love you, dad..." he mumbled as he rolled over, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"I...I love you too, son," he said softly, then closed the door.

 **I saw httyd3 Friday, and it killed me. I will be doing a httyd3 related one-shot next so if you haven't seen it yet, and want to stay away from spoilers, I would suggest not to read it(:**


	4. True Feelings

**Heyo! I'm gonna have to change my username huh?**

 **This one was requested by TheNaturalLlama3! I had a lot of fun writing this one, although I feel like the ending could've been better. But I really didn't know how else to end it. Tell me what you think! (:**

Astrid smiled as she looked up at the night sky, a brilliant display of colors adorning the deep blue abyss. Her arms tightened around Hiccup's waist, and she could feel him stiffen. Astrid blushed. She had never been one for feelings, and the fact that she was sitting here, _on top of a dragon_ , holding onto _Hiccup_ , the village idiot, was definitely outside her comfort zone. He was the screw up. She had never wanted anything to do with him. Sure, she didn't hate him. She couldn't blame him either. It wasn't his fault he was how he was. He didn't choose to be scrawny and just down-right terrible at everything. But, she wasn't about to go and spend time with him. She had other things to worry about. She didn't time time to protect his butt every second of everyday.

But, here she was, forgetting everything she knew, for _him_.

 _Maybe he isn't so bad after all..._

...

She sat with her knees brought to her chest, and her back against the stone walls of the cove. Astrid knawed at her lip in worry. Everyone had gathered in the cove to escape the Speed Stingers... everyone but Hiccup. He was still out looking for Johan, and Thor knew when he'd be back. But the problem was, Hiccup didn't know the Speed Stingers had taken over the village. _If Hiccup got back to Berk after nightfall..._ She shuddered, not wanting to think that way. Hiccup would be fine, he's always fine. He survived the Red Death for Thor's sake! He could handle a few Speed Stingers... Right? Shaking her head, she pushed herself to her feet, deciding to pace instead of just sit there and worry. Worrying wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Wait..." Astrid heard Tuffnut start. "Where's Fishlegs?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Astrid hurried to say, waving her hand dismissively while she continued pacing. Heh... funny... Fishlegs could've been killed for all they knew, but at the moment she was more concerned with someone who _wasn't even on Berk._

Suddenly, a dragon's screech pierced the sky, and she looked up, her heart filling with joy and relief as she saw the familiar black shape of Toothless lower from the sky. Hiccup dismounted, looking about in confusion. He asked Gobber something, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Hiccup! You're okay!" she shouted in glee, crashing into him and wrapping him in a bear hug. It was okay now... Hiccup was safe. Everything was fine. Because Hiccup was here.

All that worry, all that anxiety, was because of _him_.

 _Maybe... Maybe you're more than just a friend to me..._

...

Astrid sat there, watching the sun set below the horizon with her head leaning against Hiccup's chest, and sighed in contentment. Hiccup's arm was wrapped loosely around her shoulder, while her arm was snaked around his waist, and somehow... it just felt _right_. Like the Cosmos themselves had planned for this. Hiccup moved his head to rest on top of hers, and she snuggled into him even further, if that was even possible. She wished she could stay there forever. Never having to worry about Hunters, or Viggo, or Ryker. Warmth and love blossomed inside her chest, so much so that it was almost suffocating. They swelled and swirled inside her as she coughed against the emotions. Emotions that were so knew and yet.. they had a strange familiarity to them, like she had felt them before. She hugged him tighter, not knowing what else to do.

She listened to the steady thump of his heart, the rhythmic sound lulling her to sleep. She let her eyes drift close, recounting all of the past few days events. A strange sense of calm came over her now that they were over.

All of these new emotions, all this happiness, was because of _him._ And for the first time, she truly realized...

 _I truly love you, Hiccup Haddock._


	5. Torn

**Well, this chapter killed me, hope you're happy. Literally crying throughout the whole thing. This was requested by ilovechips4ever(great name btw) and I just want you to know, I hate you(not really lol) You made me write this, and you made me cry. Basically ruined my whole night. But anyway, enjoy. If you even can.**

Toothless looked at his rider, then to the horizon. He didn't want to leave, but what other choice did he have? His mate needed him, and to be honest, he needed her. For so long, he had looked for a mate, but with no luck. Then, he had met Hiccup, and he had thought life had changed for the better, but... He couldn't live like that forever. He needed to have a companion for life, a _female_ companion. Clearly she didn't want to live with Hiccup, and he didn't want her to. Life with humans was to dangerous for her, and him to be frank.

As Hiccup began to speak, Toothless' heart swelled with emotion. His human talked about not thinking about him, and he wanted to protest. His human had done the best for him! Always taking care of him, talking with him, sticking with him when no one else would. His mind flashed back to the day everyone had been mad at him, for reasons unknown to him. The people of Berk had blamed the lighting on him or something? He wasn't quite sure. But, through it all, Hiccup had never doubted him. He fought for him, heck, he took a lighting bolt for him! His human only did the best for him. Only. Toothless' chest started to ache, longing for his friend to come with him, even though there wasn't even a possibility of that happening.

Then, his human talked about the world not being ready for them, and he painfully agreed. Although he wished with every fiber of his being it wasn't true. He wanted to stay! He wanted to stay so bad. He, his mate, Hiccup, and Astrid could be a family together! Oh, how he wished it could be that way. At that moment, he cursed Grimmel. He cursed Drago, he cursed Ryker, and anyone else who dared harm a dragon, and cause him and his friend to part. It should not have to be this way! If dragons could be crying, Toothless would be balling his eyes out. He crooned, looking at Hiccup with sad eyes. Hiccup nodded his head as Toothless rubbed his forehead against Hiccup's.

"I know, I love you too," Hiccup said, his voice thick.

As Toothless looked up once more, his heart shattered. Hiccup had tears streaming down his face, and Toothless knew he would be too if he could. Hiccup put his hand on Toothless' snout as Toothless closed his eyes, his memories flashing back to when he had first trusted Hiccup to do so.

Toothless broke. Groaning, he enveloped Hiccup in a giant dragon hug. He whined as Hiccup gave a sob against his chest, and he pulled his human closer, wishing he could stay here forever. As Hiccup pulled back he put his hand on Toothless' snout as Toothless closed his eyes, his memories flashing back to when he had first trusted Hiccup to do so.

"Go, Toothless," Hiccup whispered, sounding utterly destroyed. Toothless whined once more, then backed away, looking at Hiccup with large, heart-broken eyes.

"Lead them to the Hidden World," Hiccup commanded.

Feeling torn and broken, he leaned back, then let loose a roar, signaling all the dragons under his command to leave, even though he didn't want to. Thor, he didn't want to.

He pulled his way to the cliff halfheartedly, feeling as if the force of their bond pulled him towards Hiccup, not allowing Toothless to leave. He groaned in despair, wanting nothing more than to turn back and engulf Hiccup in his wings, protecting them both from the world.

He turned his head to look back at his rider for what could be the last time. Hiccup stood, staring at Toothless with teary eyes. But a small, albeit sad, smile was etched onto his lips. He nodded, and Toothless nodded in return, not knowing what else to do. He turned away and looked down at the ocean below him, and was filled with a sense of determination. He had to leave, to protect his mate, and to protect all the dragons under his command. But, it didn't have to be forever. He could visit, and visit he would.

Raising his wings, he took the leap of faith. The leap that brought him into a new life, a new world. But he would return, that he promised. He flapped his wings as he looked into the horizon. He heard a soft croon from beside him, and he turned to see his mate looking at him, an apology in her great blue eyes. Toothless cooed back. This was his future. _She_ was his future. And by Thor, he would protect it. As he flew into his new life, he silently vowed,

 _I will see you again, Hiccup. I promise._

 ** _Alright, well, I'm just gonna go drown my sorrows in ice cream and snake cuddles, peace out._**


	6. Dark Past, part 1

**This was requested by GuardianDragon98. I LOVED this idea, and I think I had a little too much fun with it lol. This dives deep into Eret's character and how he Drago deeply affected his life. I felt kinda bad writing this, because I was putting him through so much. so... Sorry Eret...hehe...**

"Alright," Hiccup said as he and the Gang landed their dragons. "We'll camp here for the night."

Eret stumbled off of his dragon, Skullcrusher. It was his first dragon rescue mission as a Dragon Rider. Since he had inside information about different hunters and trappers, he had accompanied the Riders on this mission to lead them to different ports where they could free trapped dragons. It felt odd... to betray the people he once considered brothers and sisters. But, he knew it was for the greater good. These people were trapping innocent dragons, selling them and killing them. They didn't deserve it. Still, he felt a smidgen of guilt.

"You okay?"

Hiccup's voice snapped Eret out of his daydream. "W-what?" he stuttered. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

 _Fear. A cold-sweat inducing, knee shaking, stomach churning fear that made his mind go blank. The screams of his village echoed in his skull as his parents ushered him into the village square._ What is going on? _Eret thought frantically._

 _He felt something brush against his leg, and he looked down to see little two-year-old Gudrun stumbling past him, crying hysterically._ He must have gotten separated from his parents... _Eret's chest tightened. Breaking from his parents' grip, he rushed through the crowd of panicked vikings, ducked under a tripping tripping villager, and plucked Gudrun up from the ground. Sprinting back to his screaming parents, he looked up to see archers lined on the rooftops of the homes. His heart thumped louder in his chest. The screams and cries and wails silenced as a voice boomed._

 _"People of Kaldr! You are now under the control of Drago Bludvist!"_

 _Eret looked to see a heavy-set, scarred madman standing on top of a roof in front of him, draped in dragon's skin._

 _"You belong to me! Seize them!"_

 _More wails erupted as men forced their way through the see of people, ripping all the children over seven years from their horrified parents' grasp. The children screamed in protest as they were dragged into what looked like a portable jail. It was designed like your ordinary wagon or carriage, but it had barred windows, the bars covered in grotesque looking spikes._

 _Eret stared in horror as a man marched towards him, a snarl on his lips. He was yanked from his mother's arms, dropping Gudrun in the process and he screamed. He kicked and punched at the man, bit and scratched and thrashed, but nothing worked to rid himself from the man's iron grip._

 _"Let go of me!" Eret screeched. The man grunted as Eret kicked again, but didn't let go. His mother's cries of anguish fueled him with rage, an he struggled harder. He dug his nails into the man's arm, but he didn't even react. The jail-like-wagon was getting closer and closer. Time seemed to slow, and the voices and screams around him seemed to take on a strange, reverberated effect. His own screams bounced and danced around in his ears._

 _A sudden, sharp pain exploded in his left temple that made his vision swim before him. Spots and smudges started to appear in his vision. Only half conscious, he distantly felt himself being thrown into the portable jail, and heard the door slam shut behind him._

 _But, it was the next events that would change his life forever. He shuffled and stumbled to one of the windows. All the villagers were rounded in a circle, all on their knees with their heads bowed, and weeping beyond belief. Over the chorus of cries and roar of wailing infants, Drago's voice rang clear._

 _"Thank you, for your service, Kaldr! Your sacrifice is for a noble cause, I assure you."_

 _Eret looked up to see the man, an emotionless smile on his lips. He looked to his archers, and nodded to them. Dread gripped Eret as he watched the archers ready their bows, and then in one swift movement, they loosed their arrows. A howl tore it's way out of Eret's throat as he watched all the people he loved get slaughtered like animals. His parents looked up to meet his eyes, and the look of sorrow upon their faces shattered Eret's heart into a million peaces. He pounded at the walls of his cell and screamed as he watched his parents get shot down. The last thing he remembered was the silence, the dreaded silence. It was suffocating. It hung in the air, along with a strange sense of calm that took over the atmosphere. Not even the birds or bugs were chirping, like they knew something terrible had just happened._

 _Then, everything went black._

"No!" Eret screeched, sitting upright in his small make-shift cot. Frantically looking around his tent, he sighed as he saw he was in no danger. _Just another nightmare... It was just another nightmare..._ Breathing heavily, he swung his legs over the side of the cot and stood up, knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep. Walking out into the cool night air, he breathed in deeply, trying to calm his nerves. He shook his head and growled, frustrated with himself. Deciding it would be best to go for a walk rather than stand awkwardly outside his tent, he trekked on into the forest.

The camp had been set up in a clearing, which was hugging a cliff that looked over the ocean. On the opposite side of the camp, lay a dense forest. Eret could hear the rhythmic sound of waves crashing against the stoney shore, and the sound calmed him. He hiked on for another thirty minutes. Once he was confident he had found peace of mind, he doubled back. He sighed again once he reached his tent. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to try and get some sleep for the mission they had tomorrow.

"It's late."

Eret's hand froze, hovering over the flap of his tent. He whipped his head around to the left, to see Astrid standing a few feet from the cliff. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she was leaning on her left leg. Her eyebrows were raised in question, and she had her classic half-smirk on her face.

"Yeah, it is," Eret agreed. "Which begs the question, what are you doing up?"

Astrid chuckled and walked towards him. "I'm a bit of a night owl myself. And," she gesture to three tents to her right, "my tent is right in between Snotlout's and Hiccup's. They both snore. Loud"

Eret chuckled at the comment, but his mirth soon faded. His mind wasn't done tormenting him, and flashes of his nightmare made their way into his brain.

"Hey, you okay?"

He sniffed. Eret shook his head and rubbed a hand down his face, trying to get a grip. "Nightmares," he said quietly. "But I'm fine, really."

"Mmmhmm," she said, not convinced. "I think you've forgotten who you're talking to. You're not fooling me. Come on," she nodded her head towards the cliff.

Eret paused, but then stepped forward and followed Astrid to the cliff. She sat cross-legged, while he let his feet dangle over the edge.

"Now," Astrid started, giving him a nudge on the arm, "do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

Eret sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. "Not really." Sending a meek glance in Astrid's direction, he saw her looking at him expectantly. He shook his head.

"Listen, you're part of the team now, whether you like it or not. And when you're part of a team, you share things. And don't," she cut Eret off as he open his mouth to speak, "give me that 'I don't want to burden you with my problems' speech, because it doesn't work. Just ask Hiccup," she nodded her head towards Hiccup's tent, "He tries it on me on the time. Never works."

Eret stared. Astrid stared back. She raised her eyebrows.

"Hmmmm? So? What was the nightmare about?" When Eret didn't answer, she continued. "Look, I know we don't know each other very well yet, but you can trust me. If you don't want anyone to know, I won't tell. I can keep a secret."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Eret asked, exasperated.

"Nope," Astrid replied merrily.

Eret let out a long breath. He opened his mouth, but hesitated and glanced away. Then, finally finding his voice to speak, he began.

"Drago...wasn't exactly nice to work with."

Astrid snorted.

"Okay, that came out wrong. What I mean is, this," he pulled down his shirt to reveal the puffy and pink scar that lay across his chest, "is just the tip of the iceberg."

"How so?"

"Well... I got into trapping young. But... it wasn't my choice. Drago raided my village when I was fourteen... killed my parents... He took all able bodied boys over seven years old to be trained for his use, whatever it may be. After he took all the kids, he transferred us to his...his...his training grounds..."

 _Eret slowly aroused from his slumber. The jail-like-wagon creaked and wobbled as it was pulled down the muddy path by two Rumblehorns. The movement jostled his already fuzzy mind. A high-pitched whine filled his ears. His eyes opened, and he squinted. Bright light poured through the cracks in the roof. Eret moaned and rolled over, only to bump into a young man, no older than ten years old. He had bright red hair, freckles, and blood trickled from his left temple._

 _"Hey," Eret insisted, shaking the boy. "Psst. Hey,_ wake up _."_

 _The boy groaned and stirred, but otherwise remained unconscious._

 _"Ugh! Come on, wake up! Please!"_

 _"W-what?" the red-haired boy asked warily as he rubbed his eyes. "Ah!" he exclaimed, putting a hand to his bleeding temple._

 _"Easy there. It doesn't look to bad."_

 _"W-what? I-I don't understand... Where are we? What happened?"_

 _Eret sighed._ He doesn't remember... _Sadness enveloped him. He didn't want to reveal to this kid what had happened, nor did he want to relive it._

 _"what's your name?" he asked instead._

 _"Aldrif," the boy replied._

 _Eret pushed himself into a sitting position, then held out his hand to Aldrif. "Eret."_

 **Wow guys! This was so long! My original plan was to just make this a oneshot like everything else, but this is definitely gonna need a part two!**


End file.
